Gryffindor
"Where dwell the brave at heart,their daring, nerve and chivalry set Gryffindors apart." Gryffindor house is one of the four Houses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was founded by Godric Gryffindor. Gryffindors are known for their nerve, chivalry and daring, although many view Gryffindor as an arrogant house. Members reside in the Gryffindor tower. According to J. K. Rowling, Gryffindor roughly corresponds to the element of fire. Associated Traits Gryffindors are associated with daring, nerve and chivalry. Their Pottermore welcome letter describes Gryffindor as "quite simply, the best house at Hogwarts." Gryffindor has produced dark wizards, yet they often do not talk about them and thus, they have mostly been forgotten. People Founder Godric Gryffindor was the founder of Gryffindor House. His chocolate frog card describes him as the most accomplished dueller of his time and an enlightened fighter against muggle discrimination. Head of House Minerva McGonagall is the Head of Gryffindor House. She is the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts. Minerva is a stern witch, but very righteous. Ghost The Gryffindor House ghost is Nearly Headless Nick. He was beheaded, but the axe was blunt so it took many chops until he was finally dead. He is a friendly ghost who will help any who need it. Notable members *Albus Dumbledore, greatest Hogwarts headmaster *Thomas Wright, half-blood.... talented at Histroy of Magic *Shania Newton, Miggle-born.....talented at Muggle Studdies *Lauren Wright, Muggle-born......talented at transfigureation Gryffindor Tower The Gryffindor common room and dormitories are located in Gryffindor Tower. Students enter the tower through a painting of the Fat Lady. They must present her the correct password in order to get her to swing open to reveal the entrance. If someone gives her the wrong password, they are denied entrance. Gryffindor's common room has stuffed armchairs and a cozy fire. The windows look out over the school grounds and the Forbidden Forest. Winding staircases lead to the dormitories. The dormitories have ancient four-posters hung with scarlet curtains with threaded gold. Welcome Message "Congratulations! I’m Prefect Percy Weasley, and I’m delighted to welcome you to GRYFFINDOR HOUSE. Our emblem is the lion, the bravest of all creatures; our house colors are scarlet and gold, and our common room lies up in Gryffindor Tower. "This is, quite simply, the best house at Hogwarts. It’s where the bravest and boldest end up – for instance: Albus Dumbledore! Yes, Dumbledore himself, the greatest wizard of our time, was a Gryffindor! If that’s not enough for you, I don’t know what is. "I won’t keep you long, as all you need to do to find out more about your house is to follow Harry Potter and his friends as I lead them up to their dormitories. Enjoy your time at Hogwarts – but how could you fail to? You’ve become part of the best house in the school." List of Students Pre-1991-1992 school year *Albus Dumbledore *Minerva McGonagall *James Potter *Lily Evans *Remus Lupin *Peter Pettigrew *Sirius Black *Arthur Weasley *Molly Weasley *Bill Weasley *Charlie Weasley *Percy Weasley *Fred Weasley *George Weasley *Alicia Spinnet *Angelina Johnson *Katie Bell *Lee Jordan *Oliver Wood 1991-1992 school year *Harry Potter *Ron Weasley *Hermione Granger *Dean Thomas *Lavender Brown *Parvati Patil *Neville Longbottom *Seamus Finnigan 1992-1993 school year *Ginny Weasley *Colin Creevey See also *Gryffindor Welcome Message *Gryffindor on the Harry Potter Wiki Category:Gryffindor Category:Hogwarts Category:New from J. K. Rowling Category:Houses